Music is Eternal
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Without music, life would be a mistake. Each chapter is unrelated. Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rose, Jasper/Alice, Jake/Nessie, Carlisle/Esme, Jake/Bella
1. Family Portrait

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. I may turn some of these into longer stories, and if I do I will let you know. Oh, and reviews are loved!

_Family Portrait - Pink  
_  
Charlie watched in horror as his entire life fell apart in one evening. His wife Renee was in the bedroom throwing all her possessions into a small suitcase. His daughter was crying on the floor, clutching a small piece of paper. All he could do was watch in horror as his wife removed herself from his life.

She slammed the bag shut and grabbed the child on her way out of the room.

"Renee, please."

"No Charlie. Just let me go. I can't do this anymore. I hate this town." She stormed down the stairs dragging Bella behind her.

She slammed the door behind her and he felt the house tremble under the force. He sighed as he picked up the paper that Bella had been clutching. It was their family picture. He wiped away the tears as he tried to focus only on the photograph, and tried to ignore the sound of the tires leaving the driveway. His wife and his daughter were gone, and he could do nothing to stop them. He had lost his chance.

_ In our family portrait we look pretty happy.  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that.  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy.  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally._


	2. Gone

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_Gone - Montgomery Gentry_

Bella sat on her bed, her eyes were focused on the small scrapbook that lay next to her. It had once been a beautiful book, but now it only held hurtful memories. The pictures were removed, but the captions remained. She traced her finger over his name. Edward.

He left, and he had removed himself from her life completely. Bella felt helpless as she looked at the blank page. All she could do was repeat the same thing over and over.

"He's gone." She stifled back the tears and slammed the book closed. He was never coming back. He wanted her to forget about him. She shoved the book under her bed and reached for the light, switching it off. She pulled the covers over he body, and let the tears fall freely. The loud sobs shook her small body.

Charlie stood outside her door and let out a audible sigh when he heard the crying come to an end. At least she had fallen asleep, he silently pushed open the door and took a quick look at his sleeping daughter.

She mumbled in her sleep and turned on her side. He could of sworn that it sounded like she said 'He's gone.'

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday._

_Gone like like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang. _

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac,_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back._


	3. This Everyday Love

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_This Everyday Love - Rascal Flatts_

It was another sunny day in Forks, and Jasper and I had decided to spend the day in our room, just relaxing. I watched as his blond hair gleamed in the morning light and his skin began to glitter. I loved the way the light reflected off of him, and I let out a small giggle as the sparkles caught my attention. Jasper looked up from his book, and tilted his head. I knew he was reading my emotions. He always did.

"What's so funny?" His voice was like velvet.

"I love you." I replied.

"You were laughing because you love me?"

"I can't help it." I said as I walked towards him. He put his book down and pulled me towards him, and into his welcoming lap. I pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too, and I always will."

I giggled again as I felt his warm lips on my neck.

_Each morning the sun shines through my window,_

_Lands on the face of a dream come true._

_I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee,_

_And catch up on the front page morning news._

_She walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck.  
_

_Just another normal thing I've come to expect._


	4. Seventeen Forever

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. This one is much shorter that what I can usually whip out, but I had a hard time getting the words to come out right. I will probably write a longer version of this in the near future.

_Seventeen Forever - Metro Station _

As we lay down in the meadow I couldn't help but smile. She was so perfect, even if she didn't realize it. He brown hair, her flawless skin, her deep eyes. Even her beautiful sent. It took all of my self-control to keep from taking her right here. I could almost taste her blood on my lips. But I couldn't focus on that. Not tonight.

"Edward?" She sighed.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want to stay like this." She propped her self up on her elbows and looked towards me. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Forever." She mumbled.

"For all eternity."

_We're one mistake from being together,  
But let's not ask why it's not right.  
You won't be seventeen forever,  
And we can get away with this tonight.__  
_


	5. Mary's Song

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_Mary's Song - Taylor Swift_

While growling up Bella and I were the best of friends. While our dads watched football games we would play in the backyard making mud pies, and playing house. Charlie always told everyone that we would one day get married.

But Bella's parents split up, and Bella moved in with her mom. When ever she came to visit I would beg my dad to visit Charlie. Just to see my best friend. We still laughed and played like nothing had changed. But years went by before I saw her again.

When I heard that she was moving back to Forks I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait to go see her. I begged my dad for days to let me go visit her. When I pulled into her driveway and saw that beautiful brown haired girl, I knew nothing would ever be the same.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love,  
and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes._


	6. Chicks Dig It

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_Chicks Dig It - Chris Cagel_

Emmett Cullen had a knack for getting into trouble even before he became a vampire. He enjoyed hunting bears, cliff diving, and even parasailing. If you ever asked him why he amused himself with dangerous sports he would always reply "Cause the chicks dig it."

That's the way he met his wife, Rosalie.

It was a camping trip gone wrong, and even though he was in an immense amount of pain he smiled up at the angel that had saved him and beckoned her closer. She leaned down towards him, and before she realized what had happened, his lips were placed firmly against hers.

_Scars heal, glory fades,  
And all we're left with are the memories made.  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute.  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it,  
'Cause the chicks dig it.__  
_


	7. Lips Like Morphine

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah_

Our first kiss was amazing. The moment her lips touched mine it felt as if my heart had stopped. Her amber eyes widened with shock as I pulled her closer. Her blond hair fell all around us. As she pulled away I noticed a small smile on her lips.

Of course that is the only memory I have of my human life. I can't remember my parents, or even if I had a family. All I remember is the first time I met my wife. It was like I had been waiting all my life for that one moment. Everything I had done led to that one crucial moment. And I am glad I did everything I could to meet her.

But Rosalie still harasses me about fighting bears every once in a while.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine,_

_Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping._

_ I wanna feel that lightning strike me,_

_And burn me down._


	8. I Don't Care

Music is Eternal

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy_

I've never been one to care what others think of me. Some may call me annoying, self-centered, bitchy, or a pest, but none of that matters to me. All that I really care about is myself. Sure you can call me vain, but don't kid yourself, I know you are too.

I can't help but to look in mirrors when I walk past, its just human nature. Sure it would help if I was still human.

I love dressing up and going to parties. I love being the center of attention. I love it when you think about me. It gives me pleasure to know that your boyfriend is looking at me and not you.

That's what I crave. Its almost as powerful as the bloodlust I feel.

Almost.

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery._


	9. What Hurst The Most

* * *

Music is Eternal

By Mikomi Hatake  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.  
Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_What Hurts The Most - Cascada_

She could pretend that she was fine, and she could fake a smile that most would believe. The only one who knew otherwise was her father, Charlie. She was a wreck, but she wanted to move on. She wanted to be happy again, even if it was just for the sake of her father.

She called up her old friends, and went out of her way to mend broken bridges, and slowly she began to fall for her childhood friend, Jacob Black. But every night she would dream of the boy who broke her heart, and left her laying in the woods, alone. She could still hear his voice inside her head, and she could still feel his touch as she laid alone at night. His scent still lingered on her pillows, even if his house was empty.

She promised she would shed no more tears for the sake of her father, but some nights she couldn't help it. Some nights it hurt to much, and she let the tears flow freely as she cried herself to sleep.

_ What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_


	10. Second Chance

Music is Eternal

By Mikomi Hatake  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this.  
Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing.

_Second Chance - Shinedown_

When I found her she was near death. There was nothing I could do as a doctor to save her, but I took one look into her blue eyes and I knew what I had to do. Silently I leaned over her and let my venom mix with her blood.

When she awoke she was a mess, but she eventually moved on, and became the love of my life. She was everything I didn't know I needed and everything I was missing. She stood by my side and supported me, even when Edward didn't. She welcomed each of the new 'children' into our lives with open arms, and loved them all as her own. She truly is the perfect woman.

I am the luckiest man on earth, all because she tried to kill herself one night.

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_


End file.
